


Logan Prevents A Murder

by AceOfTheFandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: mainly cause he's annoyed, qpp analogical, virgil threatening roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: There's only so much Virgil can take sometimes
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Logan Prevents A Murder

It was a wonder Virgil hadn’t murdered Roman yet. Now Roman didn’t necessarily know what he was doing that made Virgil want to murder him, but that didn’t make it any better.

“Maybe you can come out with Jan and me some time. I’m sure we could find you someone, at one of the clubs or something,” Roman said.

“I’ve told you before Ro, the club isn’t my scene. Besides, I much prefer hanging at home with Logan,” Virgil said, hoping that didn’t reveal too much.

“Suit yourself,” Roman said with a sigh, “Oh looks like we’re at your place, see you later Virgil.”

“See ya Princey,” Virgil said before heading inside and immediately plopping down on the couch next to Roman and groaning.

Logan looked up from the book he was reading and chuckled slightly. “Did something happen,” he asked, only slightly joking knowing Virgil.

“I swear, I am going to strangle him,” Virgil groaned, moving to lean against Logan slightly. “I am actually going to strangle that idiot.”

“I don’t think Janus would appreciate that too much,” Logan said with a chuckle.

“But everyone else has at least gotten a hint that I don’t like people that way if they haven’t realized that we’re together! He hasn’t figured out either!”

“You could always tell him,” Logan said chuckling a bit at his platonic boyfriend.

“But coming out to people is haaarrd,” Virgil complained, “And this is Roman we’re talking about. I’d probably have to come out to him multiple times.”

That only made Logan chuckle a bit more. “Or you could just tell him we’re together.”

That made Virgil glance up at Logan. “I thought you said you wanted to wait a bit before telling everyone else,” he asked.

“That was mainly because you didn’t seem completely comfortable with telling them yet, I honestly don’t care either way. It just means I might have to fight them if they try to say our relationship doesn’t count.”

That made Virgil laugh a little bit as he moved to cuddle up a bit to Logan.  
“I mean I don’t think any of our friends would say anything like that. Besides, I know you probably have a QPP PowerPoint ready so you can easily explain to the others exactly what our relationship is.”  
To be fair to Logan, he did have a slightly sheepish look on his face. “It just makes it easier to explain to them then it would otherwise. Besides, you know some of them won’t realize unless it’s in that format.”

“You are such a dork you know that Lo,” Virgil said snickering a little bit.

Logan look offended for a second, before rolling his eyes and smiling at Virgil. “But seriously Starlight, if you’re ready to tell the others, then I’m with you every step of the way. I just want you to be happy Virgil.” And with that Logan smiled at Virgil.

Virgil, being the useless acearo he was, immediately turned away and blushed. Frick Logan was so cute.

“You okay Starlight,” Logan asked.

“I will be if you stop being so adorable.”

“I’m not adorable,” Logan protested.

“You are when you smile like that!”

Logan flushed slightly at that. “Anyways, if you want to tell the others, I support you, Virgil.”

“Maybe tomorrow, right now I just want to spend some time with you.”


End file.
